Core A continues to administer the overall Program Project, and to manage the Database. This involves interacting with three cores, 4 subprojects, and with NIA officials and an External Advisory Board (in the US) and a Guam Community Advisory Board. The specific aims of core A are as follows: 1) Facilitate the overall goals of the program project, provide administrative support for all cores and projects, and maintain liaison with participating institutions on Guam, in San Diego, New York, Philadelphia, Seattle, Portland (OR) and Tampa (FLA), and with NIA program staff; 2) Monitor and maintain subject enrollment of subjects into the Clinical core and entry into research projects; 3) Maintain and manage a common database of all Clinical and Pathology core data and stored DNA and blood samples; ensure quality control and security; facilitate sharing of data between investigators; coordinate and provide support for data analyses; 4) Schedule communication and meetings between investigators, consultants, the executive committee, the External Advisory Committee and Guam Advisory Board; 5) Promote and facilitate sharing of resources and tissue with investigators outside the Program Project; 6) Review on an ongoing basis the scientific progress of the Program Project; 7) Review the utilization of funds; 8) Monitor and review all educational and training activities; 9) Monitor investigator and staff compliance with Human Subjects education and regulations.